


You're My Sunshine

by InLust



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't make it to Skye in time during T.R.A.C.K.S. and Jemma is the last to hold her in her arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A singing “You are my sunshine” as Person B slowly dies in their arms

_"You are my—-my—_ sunlight _! You are my sun_ light _!”_

_"What are you singing?"_

_"Huh…_ you are my sunlight, my only sunlight _….is that even right?”_

_"I hardly think it is correct."_

_"Ugh…fine. I am going to google this."_

The pool of blood crept further across the cold ground. The red pushing out to paint everything nearby.

Ian Quinn was gone. He was long gone, leaving two bullets in Skye as a momento.

_"Why are you thinking of that song?"_

_"Uhm, excuse me, Jemma, you don’t even know what song it is."_

_Jemma giggled at her girlfriend as she furiously typed at her computer. The determination that Skye had in finding this song was much too entertaining for her._

_She leaned in to kiss her girlfriend’s cheek before turning to her ear, “It’s ‘You are my Sunshine,’ darling.”_

_Skye pulled away with wide eyes before asking, “By who?”_

_Jemma rolled her eyes as she flipped a page in her book. “By Copeland.”_

_The hacker looked back at her laptop and fake gasped. “Well,_ dahling _' you might have been able to expedite that process had you told me sooner,” she threw back playfully with her horrible impression._

_Jemma wrinkled her nose in distaste. “Horrible accent,” she muttered._

"Skye! Stay awake, darling!" Jemma felt her heart pound. Every part of her shook as she tried to remain calm. Her hands were red. She shouldn’t have done it. Shouldn’t have moved her.

Skye coughed out weakly. The blood sputtering from her lips as Jemma lifted her head up. “Jem—-?” she called softly. A tear slid down her temple slowly.

"I’m here. I am so sorry! We should’ve gotten here sooner!" Jemma trembled, her hands shaking under Skye’s head. "Please stay with me. We will take you back to the Bus. We will get help. Just stay with me!"

_"You never answered my question."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Why do you have that song in your head?"_

_Skye turned off her laptop and laid down next to Jemma. Suddenly, she snuggled up closely to Jemma. It was uncommon for Skye to do that considering their relationship had been so physical for so long._

_"It’s been stuck in my head." She buried her face in the crook of Jemma’s neck. "And it makes me think of you…you are my sunshine."_

_A smile crept at the corners of Jemma’s lips before curling into a fullblown smile. She put down her book and slowly tucked her arm under Skye, pulling her even closer. She gently kissed the top of her head._

_"Every time we are together, you just—-I just—I think of you—-_ ugh _, I smile okay? You make me——” Skye swallowed her feelings and huffed. The only thing Jemma could do was smile; for the longest time, she thought it was difficult for her to express her feelings but Skye had many more barriers. Jemma knew what Skye meant and kissed her again. She whined in embarassment before laying her head comfortably on Jemma’s chest. “_ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know, dear, how much I love you… _”_

Her bloody hand covered Jemma’s slowly. “ _Stay_ …”

"Skye, we can get you help. You’re going to be okay," Jemma pressed. She had to reassure her. For as long as there was a will, Skye could be saved. It wasn’t going to be over. It wasn’t going to end like this.

Skye shivered for a brief moment as she shut her eyes. She shook her head. “ _Jemma…I love you_ ,” Skye whispered. There was such finality in her voice. Such declaration.

The tears burned Jemma’s eyes. They became increasingly heavy. “Please, please,” Jemma begged as the tears began to fall against Skye’s cooling cheeks. “You are going to make it, Skye. Just let me help you.”

The blood didn’t stop coming out. Every bit of life slowly poured out of her drop by drop. Jemma knew. Skye knew. She knew that Jemma knew. The inevitable.

Skye gave one more hollow cough before firmly grabbing Jemma’s hand. Her mouth open, trembling before shutting. The pain becoming too much for her. She struggle to say something as Jemma tried to hush her to rest.  _Help was coming._  Coulson was getting them  **help**.

She shook her head once more. “I love you,” Skye repeated as tears began falling from her eyes. They dropped into the blood beneath them. With her last breaths, she had to try….

“ _You are my sunshine…._

 _My only…._ ”

Jemma pleaded for her to stop. It wasn’t going to end. Skye held onto Jemma’s hand dearly, her eyes telling her the truth. The tears flowed harder. Jemma choked back her sob as she held back onto Skye tightly.

Through her tears, Jemma tried…

_"You make me happy when skies are grey_  
 _You never know, dear, how much I love you_  
 _Please don’t take my sunshine away”_

Skye slowly closed her eyes and exhaled.

"Please don’t take my sunshine away."


End file.
